


Welcome home doctor!

by Daredevil_Fangirl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Nurse - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevil_Fangirl/pseuds/Daredevil_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko has important news for Ren. With a slight inspiration from an erotic night show featuring Kanae, she comes up with a perfectly reasonable, and naughty plan to break it to Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home doctor!

"She couldn't have been serious!", Kyoko said to herself in disbelief. Her face was as red as a tomato as she plucked up the courage to look at herself in the mirror.

She was dressed, or rather, barely dressed, in a nurse outfit. She wore a tight-fitting white blouse, made of very see through material and an extremely deep V-cut, that showed off a generous portion of her cleavage. The fact that it was a tight blouse, with the buttons almost bursting at her chest wasn't helping either. Her short, orange hair, swept to one side made her look chic and petite in the nurse uniform.

"Aren't nurses supposed to wear skirts of a minimum length?", she nervously pulled her skirt as far down as it would go. Unfortunately, even with her efforts, it barely made it to her thighs.

 _'No decent hospital should keep their nurses dressed like this!_ ', she thought righteously, feeling a pang of sympathy all the same for the nurses if they did. She felt practically naked in this outfit!

 _'Well, then again, that's the point of the show isn't it?'_ , she thought wryly. Recently, there had been a rising popularity of hentai manga and night shows among the teenagers of today. In fact, Kyoko had been extremely surprised when she had been offered a role in a highly erotic night show, 'Lolita turns Bodyguard'.

She had read through the script eagerly at first, expecting a thrilling story about spies and bodyguards, but found herself handing back the script blushing furiously.

Surprisingly however, Kanae had accepted the lead role in an adult show. It was loosely based on a smut manga. The heroine's personality was very much like Kanae's-outspoken and independent. But there had been some pretty intense scenes on the show that still made Kyoko blush to even think about.

Then again, Kanae wasn't exactly unfamiliar with her co-star, Kyoko noted slyly. Kanae had been dating Hio for nearly a year. Gone was the short, childish twelve-year old. He was now an inch taller than Kanae, though she vowed to catch up to his height one day. His rugged good looks and acting skills were fast earning him name, fame and a huge female fan-club.

His role in an adult show was his first such offer and obviously Kanae didn't want him getting close to some strange female co-star wrapping herself around him! She loved Hio, but he did have a roving eye!

It was all thanks to Kanae that Kyoko was now dressed in the nurse uniform. Last night,(she couldn't help herself), she found herself glued to the screen as Kanae slowly seduced her boyfriend on screen. The scenes hadn't been very explicit, but extremely sensual and subtly erotic, and had planted some naughty ideas in Kyoko's usually innocent mind. She had immediately picked up her phone and called Kanae for a date the next day.

_**Flashback** _

_"Mo! Are you serious?", Kanae asked in a low voice. "Isn't that a weird way to tell him?"_

_"I wanted to surprise him.", Kyoko replied softly, her cheeks tinted rosy red._

_"Well, you certainly will succeed in doing that!", Kanae snorted. Her eyes softened and she gave Kyoko's hand a reassuring squeeze. "But I'll have the outfit sent by tonight.", she promised._

* * *

 

Kyoko had received the package, but she was now starting to get cold feet in the skimpy uniform. _This was a stupid idea! I should just change and show him the re-_

DING!

It was too late to change. Throwing away her self- consciousness, she ran to the door to surprise her boyfriend, a side of her that was similar to, but not exactly Natsu. A side of her that was bolder, sexier and naughtier...

Ren gaped at her. His jaw dropped as his eyes guiltily roamed down her body, taking in her outfit. She leaned casually against the door frame, with her hand on her waist, hiking up her skirt a tiny bit higher.

Ren gulped as he found his eyes repeatedly drawn towards those highly revealed, voluptuous pair of legs.

"Hi Kyoko..", he managed, after an awkward pause during which he had difficulty breathing. He couldn't help himself. She was so damn sexy in that uniform..It would have been labeled as 'Vulgar' on any other woman, but on Kyoko, it was perfection, It showed off her slender figure and curves beautifully.

'And just the right amount of skin too!', his mind started to think dirty as his eyes feasted on that oh,so tight blouse, giving him a teasing view of her perfect white mou-

"Welcome home Ren.", Kyoko greeted him gently, interrupting his thoughts. She spoke normally, but she had a highly innocent smile that succeeded damn well in turning him on! She stepped away slightly, allowing him in, but he stayed put, gawking at her like a hormonal teenager.

"Aren't you coming in?", she asked again with a smirk. She started to close the door as a deliberately slow pace. Ren banged the door with unnecessary force and pushed it back as he entered their apartment, never once breaking eye-contact with her.

"I'll take that for you!", she said, still smiling, as she took his bag. "OOPS!"

The bag fell to the floor with a loud thump and Kyoko bent down on her hands and knees to pick it up. She seemed to be on no hurry as she took her own sweet time, straightening her blouse, then her skirt and then putting her hand on the handle.

Ren bit back a laugh as his mind flew back to a different time..in a hotel room..

"Geez! I told them, I can't possibly carry this all!", Setsu whined as she bent down to retrieve the fallen items, unaware that a highly tortured young man was helplessly forced to gaze at her cleavage and rising skirt, and do nothing..

'But times are different now.', Ren observed with a grin. 'This time, she's deliberately teasing me! Well, two can play at this game!'

H swiftly bent down and caught the handle, just as her fist closed over it. "Allow me.", he said softly, giving her hand a light squeeze. He took her free hand and kissed it lightly, watching her blush a little as his lips brushed past her newly adorned engagement ring.

Applying a light, upward pressure on her hand, he helped her up to her feet. His eyes were now boring through her semi transparent blouse, desperately wishing he could see right through the cloth like an X-Ray machine.

His hand never left hers as they stood up. Kyoko let out a surprised yelp as his strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. His face was bent dangerously close to hers and she could feel his warm breath tickling her face.

"What would I do without you Nurse Mogami?", he asked with a sigh.

Kyoko closed her eyes absently as she felt his face close in for a kiss. She could feel his lips lightly brush hers as he whispered, "But as special as you are to me, I cannot tolerate disrespect from my nurses.."

Her eyes fluttered open in confusion as she felt his face move away. "What do you mean Ren?", she asked, her mind still a little hazy.

"Not 'Ren'.", he chided her gently. "Doctor Ren!"

Kyoko stared at him for a few seconds and a naughty smile spread on her face. "I am so sorry doctor!", she cooed mockingly. "Aren't you going to punish me for my rudeness?"

Ren buried his face in her hair, inhaling her heavenly scent and replied, "Oh I fully intend to.."

Kyoko looked up, unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation as she watched Ren carelessly undo his tie and throw it across the room. To her disappointment, that was the only piece of clothing he discarded.

She shivered with pleasure, her excitement mounting slowly, as she lay defenseless on the king-sized bed, with him on top of her. His hands slowly trailed across her body, making her stomach perform a back-flip, every time he brushed past a particularly sensitive spot.

Ren lingered a little over her chest, when he realized she didn't have a bra on. He felt his body heat up at the thought of tearing away the thin piece of fabric and ravishing the treasures she hid behind them.

"Tsk..Tsk.. we seem to be having a serious breach of dress code here!", he said playfully.

Kyoko giggled as Ren's hand made it's way under her skirt, only to find she didn't have her panties on either. His eyes darkened and he felt the blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy, making him hard and ready to take her then and there.

Kyoko felt herself relax as Ren started to slowly unbutton her blouse. Too slowly for her liking, but she forced herself to keep calm. He seemed to have sensed her impatience however, as he glanced down at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

She wanted to scream as he slowed down his pace. He was teasing her now! And he was damn well enjoying it!

"Ren!", she spoke through gritted teeth, "if you don't hurry up, I swear, I'll scream the place down!"

He laughed loudly, her threat turning him on more than ever. "That is exactly what I want you to do, my dear nurse.", he whispered throatily. "I want to hear you scream for me...The louder the better..scream out my name for the entire world to hear!"

Kyoko shivered a little as she felt a sudden cold draft of wind. Somehow, while they were talking, he had managed to get off her blouse without her noticing.

'Damn this man!', she bit back a grin. He was a magician, the way he loved her..pleasured her..over and over again. A wizard, the way he managed to break down her defenses and capture her heart, body and soul.

Right now, he was gazing down at her, drowning her in his love and need for her.

"Aren't you supposed to be very familiar with the human anatomy doctor?", she sighed as he gently palmed her breasts. He swooped down and for the first time that evening, claimed her lips for a passionate and extremely erotic kiss.

"Of course.", he murmured. "But it's a good idea to review it over and over, every single day, every single hour..and if possible, every single minute.

Kyoko blushed under his heated gaze, letting out another sigh of contentment as he lightly nibbled her neck, sucking it and marking her as his own, probably for the thousandth time.

"I love you nurse.", he said solemnly, turning his adorable, puppy dog expression on her. Oh ,how she loved that look!

"You are such a baby!", she laughed, kissing his forehead, his eyes, his cheek and finally, his lips. His eyes closed momentarily, enjoying the sweet taste of her tongue, and opened again, with a hungry look in them.

"Be glad that I am Not a baby!", he said darkly. His lips captured her nipples, sucking and nibbling them, making her cry out, just like he wanted. "I'd have sucked you dry if I was, and even then, I wouldn't be satisfied!"

Kyoko's fingers were tangled in his hair as she vaguely felt him unzip and remove her mini skirt. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, and could already feel him harden against her.

"You may however, call me a wolf right now.", he said suddenly, leaving her breasts, as his hands travelled lower and lower along her body till they reached his destination.

"Is that why you're eyes are so wide now doctor?", she asked teasingly. He grinned at her and in a flash, stripped off his shirt.

"All the better to see you with my dear!", he said with a wink, before diving in to join where his hands were actively playing with her at the moment.

Kyoko moaned with ardor, her legs now hooked around his neck, as his tongue possessively circled and flicked around her sex, a part of her that only he was allowed to venture into. His hands gently stroked her thighs as he continued to taste her, the sound of her cries and moans filling his soul with delight.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he clambered on top of her once again, planting kisses and light bites at every inch of skin he could get at. She suddenly flipped him over and bit his lips savagely, impatiently forcing her tongue into his mouth. He groaned into her mouth as her small, enticing tongue worked it's magic with his. Putting his arms around her waist, he slowly sat up with her, never breaking the kiss.

Kyoko's hands then skillfully made their way down his pants. He broke their kiss momentarily and let out a soft moan as she stroked him gently at first and then faster, just the way he loved it, making him come in her hands.

They lay on the bed hours later, naked, wrapped around each other, a thin sheet covering them.

"I've been seeing another doctor recently..", Kyoko said suddenly, while he stroked her hair. She looked up as she saw him freeze. "I hope you aren't mad?"

"What do you mean?", he asked in a tight voice. "Seeing someone else-?"

Kyoko sat up and reached for the drawer on the bedside table. She pulled out a file and handed it to him.

Ren reached for the file with trembling hands and opened it. He read through it quickly, a smile appearing on his face and growing wider and wider each second. Putting it down, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy Kyoko chan.", he whispered. "You scared me for a moment! When is the baby due?"


End file.
